The present invention relates to a hermetic-seal valve for a thermal-regeneration plant for depuration of emissions.
The above-mentioned plants are designed for destroying by incineration volatile organic substances, together with the corresponding odours, contained in emissions or fumes, coming from various production lines, such as paint lines, lines for spreading or coating, or lines for various press operations.
The working principle involves increasing the temperature of the emissions, which contain volatile organic substances, by means of a ceramic-bed heat exchanger, and then getting them to enter a combustion chamber at a temperature of approximately 750xc2x0 C. to carry out thermal oxidation.
On account of its capacity for storing thermal-combustion energy with the purpose of pre-heating the emissions of the process prior to incineration, the regeneration cycle provides the most efficient thermodynamic system of fume incineration.
Incineration of organic substances takes place with the production of heat, thus reducing the amount of fuel necessary for maintaining the incineration temperature.
The fumes thus treated leave the combustion chamber and pass through another ceramic-bed heat exchanger. This stream of cleansed fumes restores to the heat exchanger approximately 92% of its thermal energy, which will be used for pre-heating the subsequent fumes that are still to be treated.
In order to obtain a particularly high combustion efficiency, there must be a precise and continuous regulation of the plant.
Plant regulation is obtained by means of valves that enable the flow of gases present in the plant to be intercepted and to be directed into more adequate areas or chambers.
Plants of a regeneration type are known, which, albeit basically achieving the purposes referred to above, may be improved in so far as the valves used are not able to guarantee an optimal tightness in every situation and, in any case, over time.
In particular, their sealing capacity can be easily reduced by the mere accumulation of dirt between the obturator and its seating. In addition, the hermetic seal can be obtained only with the use of gaskets, which, on account of their limited working life, condition the reliability of the valves o n which they are installed, frequently rendering necessary maintenance operations.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks, i.e., to provide a hermetic-seal valve for a thermal-regeneration plant for depuration of emissions that will guarantee hermetic tightness without the use of a gasket. In this way, a high level of reliability is achieved, such as to increase the functional capacity and constancy of efficiency of the plant and to reduce plant maintenance costs and hence the running costs.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a hermetic-seal valve for a thermal-regeneration plant for depuration of emissions which is particularly simple and functional, at a contained cost.
The above purposes according to the present invention are achieved by providing a hermetic-seal valve for a thermal-regeneration plant for depuration of emissions, as specified in claim 1.
Further characteristics of the invention are specified in the dependent claims.